Whampire (TNO)
Whampire is the Ultimatrix MK10's DNA sample of a functionally extinct species known as Vladat from Anur Vladias and Anur Transyl in the Anur System. The DNA sample was acquired in extraordinary circumstances when Zs'Skayr brought the Vladat DNA source Lord Transyl back to life by using the immense magical power he stole from the Alpha Rune. Appearance Whampire is a vampire-like alien with pale-black skin and sharp yellow teeth. He wears a black and green jumpsuit, the design looking similar to that of Ben 10,000's. He wears metal gloves that go up to his ankles with white fingers that possess sharp claws, has green markings on his suit, and wears a green mask with spikes on it. His head is rather large and features green eyes. His head spikes are part of his suit and they do not cover any part of his body. Whampire also has green flaps under his arms, resembling those of Jetray or the wings of a bat. He also wears metal underneath his knees and metal around his waist. Whampire wears the Ultimatrix MK10 symbol on his chest. Whampire's Corrupturas are small, dark green, diamond-shaped objects with light green eyes, little horns, and black bat-like wings. In his bat form, Whampire becomes a small black ball with wings of the same color and size. A miniature version of his face is on the front of his body. While burning in sunlight, Whampire's clothes seem to burn off first, leaving his skin, now grey from the sun, exposed before he himself burns. Powers and Abilities Just like Lord Transyl, Whampire possesses hypnosis from his eyes and can also control other beings by shooting Corrupturas at their foreheads. Whampire can absorb and feed off the energy of living beings by sucking on them. Whampire has the ability to fly and is highly agile. Whampire is immune to Lord Transyl's hypnosis, due to being a member of the same species. If he is completely surrounded, Whampire is able to create a huge sonic explosion that will blow all his opponents away, although his allies will also be blown away. Whampire can hang upside down like bats and real vampires using prehensile feet. According to himself, he does his best thinking while he is upside down. Whampire can see the internal structure, (example: nerves), and energy of his victims using his infra-red vision. However, his vision is that of a normal human. Whampire shows having a certain level of enhanced strength, being able to hold his own against a mob of Ectonurites, Loboans, Thep Khufans, and Transylians before eventually being overrun. Whampire can turn into a bat-like creature. Weaknesses Whampire, like all Vladats, can be harmed by sunlight and cannot stay in such an environment for more than a short period of time. Whampire's explosion ability will also blow away allies as well as opponents. When the Omnitrix MK10/Ultimatrix MK10 times out, Whampire’s Corrupturas will break apart, freeing his victims. Whampire cannot mind control other Vladats. Whampire must resist the urge to drain the energy of other lifeforms, especially intelligent beings, making him potentially dangerous to teammates and other civilians. Whampire's Corrupturas can't attach to beings with wet or slippery skin, as seen with Hobble, or are intangible, though they can attach to said species if they are caught off guard and are tangible when the Corruptura is shot at them. Cyborgs, such as Exo-Skull, are immune to both the Corrupturas and Whampire's hypnosis. Whampire can't absorb the life energy of Ectonurites, as they have none in the conventional sense. History In It's Halloween, the Vladit DNA sample was acquired for the Omnitrix MK10, and was later used to control Khupulu and Crujo using the corruptas. Appearances *It's Halloween Trivia *Picture by DioBrando. Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Vampires Category:Vladats Category:Flight Aliens Category:Ben 10: The New Omniverse Category:Omnitrix mk10 Aliens Category:Ultimatrix MK10 Aliens